When She Says She Loves You, Tell Her You Love Her Too
by K. Flay
Summary: Everyone has returned home to Mobius safely after their adventures on Earth, except for Sonic. After waiting in agony for weeks to hear from her beloved blue hero, Amy notices a shooting star one night that doesn't appear to be a normal shooting star. It's Sonic! She rushes out to greet him, but will he return the same enthusiasm? [Oneshot] {no copyright infringement intended}


_Amy Rose has been waiting for days, for weeks, for her beloved Sonic to return home. Everyone else has made it to Mobius safely. Was he sent to another dimension? Was he captured and being tortured back on Earth? Nobody knows. Until one night…_

 _ **CUE: Running With The Boys x LIGHTS**_

 _After hours of tossing and turning in the bed of her best friend, a sleepless Amy fixes herself a soothing cup of tea. Looking out the window at a beautiful night sky, she sees a shooting star. It looks much brighter than any star she's ever seen, and strangely enough, it seemed to move with purpose. Could it be…?_

 _With a rush of hope, Amy dashes out her door and pursues the shooting star for at least a mile until it lands near her home. It must be him! Amy runs faster, sliding around a patch of bushes just as the sun peeks over the horizon and casts pink rays of dawn across the sleeping planet._

 _There he was. Standing confident as ever with a radiant smile, was Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy feels her heart skip a beat. She throws herself into his arms and sobs without inhibition. Oh how she's missed him! He gently strokes her hair, reassuring her that he was home safe._

 _With tear-filled eyes, Amy looks up at her hero and begins to describe the turmoil she feels after worrying about him. She reiterates how much she cares for him with sorrow-filled words. He doesn't reciprocate her feelings, and Amy begins to feel angry. She withdraws from their embrace._

 _ **FADE IN: Tell Her You Love Her (Acoustic) x Echosmith**_

Amy faced Sonic with fire blazing in her emerald eyes. "I would put my life on the line to protect you, Sonic."

The blue hedgehog gave a warm smile. "I know. I would do the same for you. You're one of my best and most loyal friends."

"Is that all I am to you? A loyal friend?" Amy's voice wavered. She waited for Sonic to answer, whose smile had faded and now offered nothing but a blank stare. Amy felt her fingers curl up in blanketed rage. "Because I am so sick of being just that. If you would give up your life for me, why won't you give up your feelings, or your pride, or whatever is holding you back from telling me how you really feel?!" Her voice had raised to a shout, striking Sonic's ears. He winced, knowing a storm was approaching.

" _Tell her a story, tell her the honest truth…"_

"I have fought beside you for years, Sonic! I sacrifice my feeling every day! But every day… I get my heart broken." She knew Sonic heard the crackle of sadness in her tone. Yet, he couldn't find the gall to say anything.

"I can't do this anymore, Sonic. I'm just tired of hoping, waiting, dreaming of the day for all my efforts to pay off. When will that happen, Sonic? When?" Amy's tear-filled eyes bore a hole through the blue hedgehog, striking him with sudden energy. But he said not a single word. His muscles completely froze, preventing any movement. He wanted to throw his arms around her and tell her it would be okay, to be her hero like he always was. But he just couldn't do it.

"Answer me Sonic! Tell me I'm not crazy! Tell me you love me!" Tears trickled gently down Amy's soft cheeks. Her breaths came out harsh and uneasy in an effort to calm down. But her eyes stayed directly connected to Sonic's. He stared back for what seemed an eternity, silent and stoic.

" _When she says she loves you, tell her you love her too…"_

Finally Amy looked down. "I'm just tired. I'm done pretending like I have a chance with you." The utter defeat in her voice tugged at Sonic's heart painfully. _Say it, man!_

"If you don't tell me right now, that you love me, Sonic the Hedgehog… I'm going to walk away. And you'll never have to see me again." Amy inhaled a deep, shaky breath and locked eyes with her hero, the boy who stood in front of her, one last time.

" _Give her a reason, reason to love all you do…"_

Sonic felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't stand to see Amy torn up and defeated like this. _Dammit._ He fought to push the lump down. Everything she said was true. She had given him chance after chance for redemption, and he took them all for granted. And now, here he was, with the last opportunity he would ever get to make things right with Amy or lose her forever. But for the first time in the young hedgehog's life, Sonic was speechless. He found himself inexplicably mute, unable to say a goddamn thing. The lump in his throat finally won. A lonely teardrop formed in the corner of his eye.

 _ **FADE IN: Tell Her You Love Her (Original) x Echosmith**_

Amy noticed it. All the fiery anger she felt a minute ago dissipated, leaving nothing behind. She was devoid of feeling. Taking in one last breath, she bravely broke her gaze away from the one person she spent so many years loving, and walked away. _"Tell her a story, tell her the honest truth…"_ She walked away from all the hurt she experienced and would have continued to feel. _"You'll treat her better, make sure you see it through…"_ She walked away from an empty hope that would never be filled. _"Don't be just everything she wants, be everything she needs…"_ Most importantly, she walked away from a foolish little girl who believed in unrealistic ideals, and the foolish little boy who strung her along selfishly for years. _"When she says she loves you, tell her you love her too... oh ohh…"_

Far behind her, Sonic stood alone. He longed to run after Amy and pour his heart out, telling her everything he felt. But he didn't. All he could do was watch her retreat further with each heartbeat. The lonely teardrop traveled from his eye down his cheek. He let it continue down his chest, where it finally departed and landed on the dirt where Amy minutes ago rested in his warm embrace.

 _ **CUT TO:**_ _"But don't you run away, run away when you get tired…"_

 _Amy runs blindly back to Cream and Vanilla's house. She needed to get away from_ _him_ _as fast as possible. Her tears flow stronger, staining her satin red shirt. But she doesn't care. The pale sunlight of dawn guides her into the safe haven of her friend's abode, where she throws herself on the couch and sobs harder than ever. She cries until sleep finally takes over and eases her weary mind and newly broken heart._

 _ **FADE OUT…**_


End file.
